recueil de prompt Negima
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt écrit avec différant personnage de Negima.
1. Est tu prêt pour l'éternité ?

La guerre était enfin fini, et le monde sauver, du moins pour le moment. Negi, je jeune héros, était épuiser, principalement mentalement, depuis plusieurs jours il enchainait les interview, les conférence et les préparatif de son plan pour réellement sauver cette planète. Aujourd'hui encore il était inviter à un grand bal donner en son honneur, toutes ses partenaires avais était inviter, Asuna dans sa robe de princesse semblais mal a l'aise. Lui même avais troqué son habituelle costume anglais pour un costume entièrement blanc en accord avec son rang d'héritier de la famille royale.

La soirée passa rapidement, et pour cause Negi dansa avec toutes ses partenaires, ce qui prit pas mal de temps. Finalement alors qu'il s'assit enfin sur une chaise il fut rejoins par son maitre, l'évangile des ténèbres, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Contrairement à son habitude elle avait choisie de se pressentait avec son véritable âge, d'ordinaire elle serait venu en était plus âgé et se détail étonna le jeune professeur.

Evangeline tandis sa main dans sa direction, le jeune garçon resta bloquer quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que voulait la blonde. Negi la saisit et entraina son maitre sur la piste de danse, un slow commença.

- On dirais que tu t'en ai bien tirer. dit la vampire.

- Oui, sa aurais pu être bien pire.

- Mais tu n'ai plus humain à présent.

- Sa ne me dérange pas, et puis je suis comme vous a présent, un démon.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Evangeline, décidément il ne ressemblait pas du tout a son père et malgré tout elle ne pouvait empêché son cœur de battre. Son destin semblait lier à la famille Springfield.

Negi lui était mal a l'aise, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était si porche de son maitre, ou même qu'il danser avec mais ses sentiments avais changer, et la proximité de la jeune fille ne le laisser plus indifférant. Il se décida à prendre une décision, il avait affronter la mort tellement de fois, une confrontation face à ses sentiments n'allais pas l'apeurer.

- Maitre ? Commença le magicien.

- Oui ?

- Eu … comment dire …

Negi réalisa soudain qu'avouer ses sentiments était beaucoup plus compliquer qu'il ne l'avait pensait au premier abord. Il était, de son point de vue, plus facile de faire face à un dragon que de dire quelque simple mots.

- Je déteste quand tu tourne autour du pot Negi.

- Eh bien … C'est que … Je vous aime.

Evangeline écarquilla les yeux, le jeune homme venait de lâcher une bombe dans l'esprit de la vampire qui ne s'attendait pas à çà. Pour elle il était de nature presque sur que le jeune magicien aimer Asuna.

- Mais … Et Asuna ?

- C'est ma tante, elle est de ma famille et même si je suis très proche d'elle je ne l'aime pas de cette manière.

Soudain un éclair de convoitise passa dans les yeux d'Evangeline. Ses sentiments était réciproque, cette fois elle ne le laissera pas partir, cette fois elle allais pas tout gâcher. Negi lui commença à reculer devant l'air inquiétant qu'avait la vampire dans les yeux. Finalement, bloquer contre un mur, il bougea la tête dans tout les sens, pensant que la jeune fille voulais le mordre.

- Bouge plus, que je puisse t'embrasser comme il faut.

Negi arrêta alors enfin de bouger laissant Evangeline collais ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout dans la salle devint silencieux, tout le monde regarder le couple, pour eux le plus improbable, se formé. Finalement arrivant a court d'air Evangeline se sépara de celui qui fessait battre son cœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, et j'espère que tu est près car on va passer l'éternité ensemble. Annonça t'elle avant de ré-embrasser le jeune héros.


	2. De la nouveauté ? Ok

Sur un terrain d'entrainement de la demeure d'Evangeline deux personnes s'affronter face à face, une de ces personne était Asuna Kagurazaka la princesse du crépuscule, l'autre était Setsuna Sakurazaki la garde personnelle de Konoka Konoe, ces deux l'à avaient prit l'habitude de s'entrainer ensemble et ce n'était pas maintenant que la guerre était finis qu'elles allaient ce relâché. Pourtant, malgré tout, une certaine monotonie commença à voir le jour, elles avaient appris chaque attaque et chaque parade que leur adversaire pouvais utiliser dans une situation donné.

- Dis Setsuna on ne pourrait pas changer un peu pour une fois ?

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Bin … Je sais pas faire quelque chose de nouveau, il dois bien y avoir d'autre façon de s'affronter non ?

- Hum oui pourquoi pas, un concours d'endurance ça te dit ?

- Oui allons s'y.

Les deux amies se mirent à courir tout autour de la résidence, passant devant les autres membres de l'Alla Albia qui s'entrainer ici. Seulement, au bout de quelques heures de courses un problème de taille ce fis sentirent, elles possédaient toutes les deux la meilleur endurance du groupe et malgré le nombre de kilomètres qu'elles avaient déjà parcouru aucune des deux ne se sentirent fatigué. D'un commun accord elles arrêtèrent de courir.

- ça ne nous mènera à rien ce concours. Déclara Setsuna.

- Oui tu à raison, une autre idée ?

- Le shogi ?

Asuna hésita mais finit par accepter, mais finalement elles s'aperçurent vite que cela était une mauvaise idée, Setsuna remportait la victoire beaucoup trop facilement. Elles passèrent alors par tout les concours possible et inimaginable, un de pierre papier ciseau, un autre de saut en hauteur, un de concentration magique, oubliant totalement le but de leur confrontation. Finalement elles arrivèrent jusqu'au territoire des cascades.

- On ai toujours à égalité. Annonça Asuna.

- Oui en effet.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avais à vous exciter comme ça tout autour du manoir ? Demanda Evangeline qui paraissez assez énerver sous sa forme adulte.

- T'occupe pas de ça Eva, on essaye de déterminer qui est la meilleur de nous deux.

- Oh je voie, et si vous essayez de savoir qui tombe le plus vite ?

Avant qu'elles ne purent esquisser le moindre mouvement Evangeline les envoya balader par dessus la cascade. A bout de souffle les deux partenaires eurent bien du mal à nager jusqu'à la surface. Quand enfin elles furent remontaient elles s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe.

- Tu sais Setsuna, finalement je crois que les combats sont plus efficace.

- Oui, il vaut mieux rester la où on ai doué, le sceau à l'élastique sans élastique ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Oui, oublions les nouveauté pour le moment.


	3. A table!

Un vent d'automne diffusa son doux parfum dans les air, émerveillant une vingtaine de fille de sa saveur fruité. Une cascade de couleur orange, causer pas la chute des feuilles, balaya l'horizon, s'accordant parfaitement avec humeur de Yue. L'âme en proie à une morosité sans précédant elle poussa un long soupir.

- A pousser des soupir pareil ton bonheur va s'envoler. Annonça une voix dernière elle.

Complètement absorbé par ces pensées la jeune fille poussa un léger cri en sursautant. Malgré ses récent talent de magicienne elle n'avais pas sentie la personne dans son dos. Se retournant vivement elle découvris Konoka qui la regarder inquiète. Yue ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras, prise sur le fait.

- Si tu à un problème tu peut m'en parler tu sait. Continua la guérisseuse.

- Eu …. c'est que ….

La jeune bibliothécaire ne savais que faire, d'un côté il était vrais que parler de ses soucis l'aiderait surement, mais d'un autre le faite d'en parler signifierait prendre conscience une bonne fois pour toute de ses sentiments, or elle savait qu'une fois cette étape passer il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Une cloche sonna de ses douze coups et une foule d'élève sortie en trombe de la multitude d'établissement de compter le complexe Mahora pour se ruer sur les restaurants et autre lieu de restauration, annonçant la pause déjeuner ainsi de manière concrète.

- Tu veut peut être parler en mangeant ? Je connais un endroits pas trop fréquenter et où la nourriture est très bonne.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Arriver au restaurant, elles s'installèrent tranquillement, commandant leur repas. Après une bonne demi heure à manger en discutant de tout et de rien, elles entamèrent enfin le dessert, un parfait au pomme pour Konoka, et un fondant au chocolat pour Yue.

- Bon, et si on attaquer le problème maintenant ? Demanda la guérisseuse.

- Bien … C'est que ….

- Je suppose que cela a à voir avec Negi ?

- Que ! Comment le sait tu ?

- Je suis observatrice, tu te demande comment lui avouer tes sentiments sachant que Nodoka en éprouve aussi ?

- Oui, plus ou moins.

- La réponse est simple, vous êtes amie non ?

- Oui ….

- Alors parles-en lui. Elle comprendra surement.

Yue hésita quelque seconde avant d'acquiescer, elle n'était pas convaincu du raisonnement de son amie mais cela ne servais à rien de s'attarder sur le sujet. Kanoka et la jeune magicienne finirent le dessert tranquillement, puis elles retournèrent en cours.


	4. Une lettre de france

Akaya se dirigea vers sa classe, si il y a bien un point qui est assez énervant quand on est étudiant à l'académie Mahora c'est bien la grandeur du site, la taille des bâtiments est tout simplement immense, à un telle niveau qu'on considérer les lieux comme une ville à par entière. Bien sur cela était impressionnant les premiers mois que l'on passais ici, seulement on se rend vite compte que, quand on manque le dernier bus du matin, il faut un temps phénoménale pour arriver en cours, tant est si bien qu'il est impossible de ne pas être en retard. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'Ayaka ne pris pas la peine de ce dépêché, bien que ne pas être à l'heure l'embêter pas mal du à son statut de délégué.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son lycée fut en vue qu'elle remarqua Chachamaru, cette dernière était en train de regarder un objet au sol avec un air assez perplexe coller au visage. Finalement elle se décida à ramasser l'objet en question que la blonde reconnu comme étant une lettre.

- A qui appartient cette lettre Chachamaru ?

- A Negi-sensei …

- Qu … Quoi à Negi-sensei !

Le cœur d'Ayaka manqua un battement à l'entente du nom de l'homme qu'elle aimée, même si homme était un bien grand mot. Elle se saisit de l'enveloppe pour confirmer par elle même l'information. Une belle écriture, de type latine, ornée le devant de la lettre d'un beau « Pour Negi Springfield ». La délégué retourna l'objet trouvé, découvrant comme elle le craignais le nom d'une fille.

- ''Crysnelle Latour''. Lut à haute voix la blonde.

- Son nom n'est pas japonnais. Commenta l'androide.

- C'est du français.

- Que fait-on ?

- C'est évidant, il faut la rendre à Nagi-sensei …. mais ….

- vous ne pouvais pas vous empêchez de vous demander qui est cette Crysnelle . Fini Chachamaru.

- Oui …

- Et si on lui demander directement ?

- Quoi mais je ….

La servante d'Evangeline ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phase, l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de classe alors que la cloche sonna la récréation de 10 heures. Une fois tout les élèves de la 3-1 sortis, Chachamaru se plaça devant devant le bureau du professeur.

- Negi-sensei, désolé de ne pas être venu en cour ce matin mais j'ai trouvée sa dehors. Dit l'android en tendant la lettre.

- Ah, une lettre de Crysnelle ! Sa faisait longtemps ! S'exclama l'enfant prof.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, Akaya mourrait de savoir qui est cette Crysnelle.

- Chachamaru ! Tu ….

- Crysnelle est une amie que je me suis faite lors d'un voyage à Paris, on a gardé le contact par mail, je suppose qu'elle a du entendre parler de mes aventure dans le monde magique.

- C'est une magicienne elle aussi ? Demanda Ayaka.

- Oui, elle doit avoir mon age, c'est une magicienne très puissante et une très bonne amie.

Ayaka poussa un soupir de soulagement, apparemment Negi ne voyais en cette fille qu'une simple amie, mais malgré tout une part d'elle conserva de l'inquiétude. Après tout si Negi n'éprouver rien pour cette fille le contraire n'était pas forcement juste, et une fille amoureuse était toujours un danger potentiel.


	5. pause thé

Une jourrnée banale, voila comment Evangeline définissait la journée qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Pas mieux qu'hier, et surment pas pire que demain, juste banale. Tout comme la plupart des jours qu'elle avait passée enfermer à l'école Mahora, depuis dix ans.

Elle regarda quelques pétales de fleur de cerisier tombé, lentement, molement, sans jamais s'arrête. Elle, elle c'était arrêté, depuis ce funeste jour ou on l'avais transformé en vampire. Elle avait arrête de grandir, étant toujours coinsé dans son corps de dix ans. Elle avait également arrêter ses sentiments, ne voulant plus rien ressentir, ni joie, ni tristesse, elle ne ressentait même plus la haine qu'elle avait ressentie envers celui qui l'avait transformer. Au final, bien qu'immortel, elle avait arrêté de vivre, laissant le temps couler sur sa peau, laissant les événements qui essayant de l'atteindre rebondir sur la carapace autour de son coeur, pour elle le temps c'était figer.

Et pourtant, Lui avait réusis à relancer le temps, alors que même son pére n'avait pas réusis, pas qu'il avait essayer de toute façon. Bien entendu il n'avait rien pu faire pour son problème d'age, mais il avait réusis à briser la coquille autour de son coeur, lui faisant à nouveaux resentir, la joie de l'avoir connu, la peur de le perdre, le bohneur d'être tomber amoureuse de lui.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, son quotidien, morne et gris, c'était remplie de couleur, et la banalité était partit. Malheureusement, en ce moment même le jeune homme était parti loin, à la recherche de l'ombre de son père, dans le monde magique, et, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'etait l'attendre, en regardant tombé inlassablement ses maudit pétales de fleur de cerisier. A sa gauche son androide Chachamaru arriva avec une tasse de thé.

- Thé au jasmin, annonça-t-elle.

- Bien.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose avec votre thé ?

Un grand sourire vient baré le visage de la vampire, il était temps quelle agise, et elle venait d'avoir l'idée parfaite pour ça.

- Oui, prépare moi un rendez-vous avec le directeur ...


	6. Merci Makie

Assis sur un petit murer, Negi était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, dans pas longtemps il partirait avec certaine de ses élèves pour le monde magique, à la recherche de son père. Quelque part il s'en voulait profondément de les mettre ainsi en danger, même si normalement le voyage était censé être sûr, un problème pouvait toujours arriver. Qu'allait-il faire si l'une d'entre elle venait à mourir ? Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter, cela le détruirait intérieurement, il préférait largement mourir que de voir une de ses élèves perdre la vie pour ses désirs égoïstes.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, tandis que la légendaire question 'qui est-ce ?' retentit derrière lui. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant la voix si reconnaissable de la jeune fille pratiquant la GRS. Ses soucis s'envolèrent quelques instants pendant qu'il se concentrait involontairement sur la chaleur des mains de la jeune fille.

- Makie. Répondis doucement le jeune professeur.

- Gagné !

La gymnaste sauta par-dessus le jeune homme, se réceptionnant juste devant lui, tout en lui faisant un jolie sourire. Le cœur Negi se mis à battre plus vite, cette dernière était habiller de sa tenue de GRS, sans doute venait-elle de s'entrainer. Elle était la seule à réussir à chasser le nuage noir qu'il avait sur son cœur, et secrètement, il était contant qu'elle ne vienne pas avec lui, qu'elle reste en sécurité à l'académie.

- J'aimerais avoir ton enthousiasme. Dit le professeur.

- Pourquoi tu as des soucis ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Makie pencha la en guise d'interrogation, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait troubler son professeur, mais peu importe combien elle essayer elle ne pouvait pas approcher de la vérité. Mais voir la personne qu'elle aimée avec le moral ainsi minée la faisait sentir mal. Alors elle fit ce qui lui passa par la tête et tendrement déposa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Le baiser fut tendre et rapide, elle ne laisa pas le temps a Negi de réagir.

- C'est un charme pour que tu aille mieux. Expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'inclina devant lui et repartit rapidement, les joues totalement rouges.


	7. A mon tour !

Evangeline avançait d'air air résolut au travers du campus, la détermination gravée sur son visage faisait peur aux autres élèves qui se reculer sur son passage, en même temps il fallait bien avouer qu'elle pouvait se montrer très effrayante quand elle voulait, bien que malgré tout elle rester toujours belle en toute circonstance. Elle aurait préféré y aller avec sa forme adulte, mais elle n'aurait alors pas put se promener tranquillement et surtout il valait mieux être son sa véritable apparence pour ce qu'elle comptait demander … réclamer plutôt. Quand enfin elle vit la cible qu'elle recherchait depuis un moment un sourire s'illumina sur son visage.

- Hey, petit !

- Maitre Evangeline ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais oublié quelque chose ?

Negi se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il avait bien comprit que sa maitresse semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, pourtant il avait beau essayer de trouver quoi rien ne lui venait en tête. Il n'avait fait aucune promesse à la vampire, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu oublier. Pourtant il voyait bien que plus les secondes passaient et plus la colère pouvait se lire sur le visage de la fille.

- Tu as fait un pactio avec presque toutes les filles de la classe, mais moi en revanche je n'y ai pas le droit ?

- Mais … C'est que … Je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserez.

- Hum, c'est vrais qu'en temps normal j'aurais dit non, mais à c'est juste une question de fierté. Donc c'est mon tour maintenant.

- Mais … On va devoir …

- S'embrasser ? Je ne vous pas où est le problème, c'est pas comme si on ne l'avais jamais fait.

La tête de Negi devint alors toute rouge, tandis que se penchant vers lui Evangeline l'embrassa avec passion. Camo, qui comme à son habitude se trouvait au bonne endroit quand on parlait de pactio, s'occupa de tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire la carte. Une fois cette dernière apparut la vampire s'en empara, et, faisant un sourire, elle repartit d'où elle venait, laissant Negi tout rouge sur les genoux.


End file.
